1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a prediction data generation device that generates prediction data including a directed graph, and a vehicle control device that uses the prediction data.
2. Description of Related Art
A transition prediction system that uses a directed graph to predict a transition of a vehicle state is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-141271 (JP 2016-141271 A). The directed graph is data having a node defined based on a vehicle data group acquired at the same time in time-series data and having a link defined by a transition of the node. The time-series data is generated by acquiring, in order, the vehicle data group that includes a plurality of types of data including data related to devices in a vehicle. The system stores the node and the number of observations of the node and stores the link and the number of observations of the link. A transition of the vehicle state is predicted as a transition of the node by considering a node having a relatively large number of observations as having a higher probability of occurrence than a node having a relatively small number of observations.